


I Could Show You Things

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Everyone thinks Finn and Rey sleep together. They don't, but why not?





	1. Gossip and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that this is a well-used trope for Finn and Rey, but I couldn't resist doing my own for them. These two sweethearts are the perfect couple to write cute, fluffy fics for!❤️

* * *

 

 

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think we should sleep together?"

Finn spat out his cup of caf in shock and slowly turned to stare at Rey as if she just told him that she had a third eye. "C-Can you repeat the question?"

She bit her lip and said it again. "Do you think we should sleep together?"

"Uh...why would you ask me something like that?" He felt the back of his neck begin to sweat, which is what happened when he was nervous.

"Well, everyone thinks we are."

"Who's everyone?"

"Most people on the base."

This had to be a practical joke. No way. _No way_ would there be inappropriate rumors like that floating around the resistance. Especially about such a young and innocent girl like Rey.

Finn frowned and a rush of indignation rose up within him like a wildfire. "Who started these rumours?" His words came out as a growl.

Rey's ears perked up when she realised how angry he was and she held up her hands to stop him from charging off and trying to find the person who spread the rumour. "Please calm down. I don't know who started it and if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?!"

"Because you would beat them up."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then why are your fists clenched?"

Finn looked down and realised that his hands were balled up. He sighed and let them unfurl. "Point taken, but I still don't like it."

She rolled her eyes. " _Clearly_. I didn't tell you because I expected you to _like_ it."

"Why did you tell me, then?"

Now Rey was the one who fidgeted. "I just...I thought that maybe _you_ might want us to."

His pupils nearly exploded when he heard those words come out of her mouth. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, we've been friends for a while now and you're always so affectionate with me. You hold my hand a lot, you kiss my forehead a lot, too, and when you hug me, it's always longer than necessary, like you're afraid that I might fade away if you don't hold on." Rey caught her breath and her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe what she just said.

More words came out and she couldn't stop the the flow. "It's just that lately, I've been feeling like you and I just make sense as a couple because we're so at ease with each other. And sometimes, when I see you talking to another woman, I get a little mad."

At this, his head snapped up and he looked into her eyes in shock. "Really?"

Rey fidgeted, obviously feeling uncomfortable about being this transparent with him, but since she already told him the truth, she might as well say everything that was rumbling around in her head. "Yeah. I guess you could say I've gotten a bit...possessive of you."

Finn sat next to her on his bed with a dumbfounded expression on his face. For a while, he didn't speak and they just sat there in awkward silence until Rey finally said, "Look, if you don't like me, Finn, all you have to do is say so. I won't be mad."

"No, Rey..." Finn placed his hand on his head and groaned. "I could never not like you."

"I know, but as a friend...that's not how I feel about you anymore." She sighed.

"I believe you, but are you sure that you're not just interested in me because some people gossiped about us?"

"Of **course** not, Finn. I wouldn't lie to you about something this serious."

"Okay." He looked at her with a half smile on his face. "Since you came clean about your feelings, I guess I should."

Rey's eyes widened and she gaped at him. "Do you mean...?"

"I like you, too. As more than a friend, and for a while now, actually."

"I can't believe it! You really mean that?!"

Her enthusiasm was adorable and Finn found himself laughing. "Yeah. I just didn't say anything because I thought _you_ didn't like _me_!"

Now, Rey who started laughing. "Wow. So we both were a couple of wimps! Two of a kind!"

"You're telling me! If Poe heard this, we'd never live it down."

"True," she replied, wiping an errant tear that had begun sliding down her face. "But now that we know about our mutual feelings, why don't you answer my question?"

"And what question was that again?"

"Don't you think we should have sex?"

Finn coughed and blushed beet red which made Rey smirk. It never took much to get him flustered and she liked seeing that side of him.

"Oh, right. Well...I'm not going to lie and say that I never thought about it because I _have_." And you're the only girl I want, he added silently. "But if you want us to, then I wouldn't mind."

Rey smiled and pulled him into a hug. "That's good, then."

He held her gently and ran circles along her back. For a while, neither said anything and Finn wondered what to do next. Minutes later, he pulled back and asked, "So do you want to right now?"

She furrowed her brow and shook her head with a frown. "I can't! I have to meet Luke to train in..." Rey paused and glanced at the holo clock on Finn's nightstand. "Eleven minutes. That's not exactly enough time to have sex."

Dammit. Finn fought off an adorably pouty facial expression and instead nodded silently. He was really glad that Rey had someone to teach her the ways of the force and that she was getting stronger every day, but her training sessions with Luke Skywalker had the worst possible timing! Especially for today!

"Yeah. So I guess some other time, then."

Rey sent him a warm smile that made his insides turn into jelly and she moved to stand up. Before she did, though, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. It was a gentle kiss and very sweet. Finn tasted the strawberries on Rey's lips - she was obsessed with the fruit and ate it every day - and it made him yearn for more, to see what her other parts tastes like.

Unfortunately, she had somewhere to be, so their kiss was cut short with Rey pulling back and tapping his chin with her lovely forefinger. "Don't worry, Finn. I won't keep you waiting for too long." Then she sauntered out of the room with her hips swaying side to side.

Finn licked his lips and closed his eyes. What a promise. Something told him that Rey would come to him a lot sooner than he thought. And when she did, it would be a moment that he'd **never** forget.

 


	2. A Little Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finn and Rey finally have their moment._

* * *

 

 

Finn kissed Rey hungrily as they stumbled their way to his quarters. Both had taken part in a drinking game earlier and were pretty wasted now. But not just wasted. Horny was another word for it.

Poe had laughed at the two when they suddenly kissed in the hangar and had fallen down on the ground. "Maybe you two should get some shut eye," he joked, with a mischievous look on his face.

Well, they had no intentions of going to bed _quite_ yet.

Rey grunted as Finn slammed her up against the door to his quarters and she groped at his pants frantically.

"Kriff, Rey! Let me open the door first!" He said, holding back a gasping laugh.

"Hurry up, then and I won't have to fuck you outside in the hall. I can only imagine what the general would say."

"Don't joke like that," he groaned as she nibbled at the skin on his neck. Rey was a firecracker tonight, thanks to the alcohol in her system. Finn managed - by no small miracle - to slide his keycard in the holder and the door slid open.

They stepped inside not a moment too soon because Rey had just taken off her shirt and tossed it away the same time the door closed. "Hurry up and take your clothes off, too. I can't wait any longer."

"Okay, okay, but you have to let go of me for a minute so I can do that."

"Fine, but hurry," Rey growled and pulled him in for a hot kiss, then she moved backwards until she bumped into the bed. Her eyes were full of lust as she tossed her bra band away and shimmied out of her pants and underwear.

Finn felt himself about to drool in pleasure. God, she was naked and gorgeous. The small, yet lovely breasts on her torso stood out, the nipples were hard peaks that he itched to touch. Dark hair was spread on her nether region and he could smell her arousal. He wouldn't have been surprised if she were dripping wet by now.

Seeing this woman so ready for him made Finn harder than he thought possible and he grunted once he freed his length from the confines of his clothes. After every last stitch of clothing was off, he gently pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Rey's fingers slid up his spine, making him shudder and she grinned at him, enjoying how he reacted to her. "You've never looked better," she giggled.

Her teasing touches encouraged Finn to press his tip at the opening of her damp core, but he didn't go in. "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Mm, maybe both." She purred and arched her back when he pressed against her. The action sent her chest closer to his mouth and he took advantage of that. His hand cupped one mound and he bent down to lap at the hardened peak.

"A-ahh, fuck!" Rey mewled and squirmed underneath him as he played with her nipple. A few more nibbles and laps of her breast and Rey scratched his back. He also used his other hand to push into her womanhood and he moaned when her inner walls squeezed down on him.

Finn had never known the comfort of a woman's body like this before, so it was an amazing experience even though he had only just penetrated her with his finger. He learned her and rotated the digit inside of her, rubbing the slickness of her intimacy as carefully as he could.

There was something so gratifying about getting Rey tuned up. It was arousing for him, too. Finn flicked her breast and grazed that tiny nub of pleasure inside of her, making her squeal and buck her hips. " _Force_ , Finn! Just put it in me, already!"

Rey's breath was alcohol-laden and Finn's buzz was strong, but he moved immediately after she said so. He placed a kiss to her swollen lips once more before pushing into her.

They both cried out at the moment of contact and Rey's hand went around Finn's neck to hold on. This was their first time, but because of the liquor running through them, it was a bit sloppy and rushed.

Finn thrusted again and again and Rey bit his shoulder to hold back the screams that were in her throat. She didn't merely lie there and take it, though. She gave back as good as she got and met his hips with her own.

"Rey, you feel so _good_..." He said in her ear as he went deeper with every stroke.

The smell of sex began to fill the air and only the sounds of soft grunting and the erotic smack of their hips meeting could be heard. He tried to make himself last for as long as possible, but pre cum was already sliding down his legs and he knew he didn't have much time.

So, Finn kept pushing and eventually, felt himself tighten up and release into Rey's core. The sensation was unlike anything he ever experienced and he gasped from the power of it.

Rey, in turn, squealed as she felt him orgasm inside of her, which triggered her own climax. They both held on to the incredible moment with their hands clinging tightly to whatever they could. Once the delicious bliss had finished rolling over them, Finn slowly pulled his limp shaft out of Rey.

She cooed in response and looked up at him with an expression that one could only describe as sated. "Wow," she breathed.

Finn chuckled and plopped down next to her. Between the alcohol they drank earlier and the sex they'd just had, he was pretty satisfied himself. "My words exactly."

"I had no idea you were so good in bed, Finn. Shame on me for not sleeping with you sooner."

A red flush appeared on his cheeks. "Well, thanks. This was my first time, so it's nice to know that I passed the bill."

"Oh, yeah, you passed. With flying colors. Gimme a few minutes to recoup and we can do that again."

"As much as I would like to, I'm not sure if I can bounce back that quickly."

Rey turned to her side and waggled her eyebrows at him. "Don't worry. I know a few tricks that can help with that."

His his eyes widened as if he was seeing her for the first time. "You're a wildcat."

She laughed and pecked his lips gently. "Only for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do wildcats exist in the Star Wars universe? Probably not. Do I care? Not really. :P


End file.
